Romance Colateral
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Por la licencia de Jim y Spock, Scotty se ve obligado a tomar el control del Puente de la Enterprise. No es un trabajo que le agrade, pero como tercero al mando, le corresponde esta función, por mucho que se queje. 48 horas deberían pasarse rápido. Más rápido si tienes a cierto doctor para distraerte. / Slash McCoy/Scotty ONE-SHOT


**Romance Colateral**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Scott/McCoy

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk Establecido. Post Into Darkness, sin spoilers.

¿Te gusta el Slash de Star Trek, el Spik? ¡Pues entra en nuestro foro-tripulación, **_The Final Slash Frontier_**! Hay muchas actividades y treekies esperando por ti!

**Notas:** Para la Tabla Sorpresa de 30Vicios, con 30 parejas de las que nunca he escrito. Tema: "_48 Horas_". Nunca había escrito algo de estos dos, aunque los amo, así que aquí me lancé. No tiene +18, pero pueden inferirlo. Tiene Spirk establecido de trasfondo. Espero que les guste c:

Dedicado a mi FA, porque hace tiempo (en mi fic Vals, creo) ella me hizo convencerme por Scotty/Bones uvu y para Juna, porque me recordó que no había subido esto (a pesar de que lo escribí hace casi dos meses xD).

* * *

**Romance Colateral****  
One-Shot**

_—¿A qué rayos se refiere con que el Capitán no está disponible? Exijo hablar con el Capitán Kirk en este mismo momento._

La irritante voz del Comodoro Archer repercutió por todo el Puente de la Enterprise, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los oficiales. Sentado en la Silla del Capitán, el Jefe de Ingenieros Montgomery Scott se masajeaba las sienes, pudiendo sentir las miradas de condescendencia de los demás. ¡Qué ganas de gritarle un par de cosas a ese Comodoro! Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Como le informé, señor, el Capitán no se encuentra disponible por ahora. Está de baja médica por unos días por Órdenes del Doctor McCoy y…

_—¡Bien!_ —le cortó el otro a través del canal abierto, haciendo que el escocés apretase los dientes—. _Comuníqueme con el Primer Oficial Spock entonces._

—Lo lamento, señor —chirrió levemente los dientes Scotty fulminando con la mirada a la joven Jodi quien se sonreía burlonamente desde su puesto—, el Comandante Spock también se encuentra con permiso médico. Como le informé, soy el Jefe de Ingeniería y tercero en la línea de mando, por lo que soy el Capitán Interino en este momento. No obtendrá nada mejor que yo, señor. _Tendré que servirle_.

Nadie en el Puente hizo intento alguno por ocultar la sonrisa que les provocó las palabras del ingeniero, oyéndose a través del canal un bufido fastidiado de parte del comodoro. Scotty simplemente se recargó más en la silla del capitán, mirando al techo mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz. Podía sentir el avance de un dolor de cabeza en él si es que ese molesto Comodoro no se callaba de una jodida vez. Realmente necesitaba un corto de escocés.

—_Esto es un insulto ¡Notificaré a la Flota de esta situación!_

—Aye, aye. Adelante, Comodoro. Aquí estaremos esperando su próxima comunicación —gruñó Scotty mirando hacia Uhura y pasando horizontalmente el dedo pulgar alzado por su cuello indicándole que cortase la comunicación.

Cuando la Teniente hubo obedecido las órdenes con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, el Jefe de Ingenieros se puso de pie y se estiró con un quejido al acomodar sus vértebras correctamente. Él no estaba hecho para estar sentado en una silla; estaba hecho para estar de pie revisando maquinarias, o escalando por los tubos de reparaciones. Se iba a oxidar si continuaba sentado allí, necesitaba algo de movimiento.

Una sola mirada a Chekov hizo que el chico lo entendiese, aclarándose la garganta el ruso.

—El Capitán abandona el puente.

—Sulu, tú quedas a cargo por un rato. Debo ir a estirar mis malditas piernas si no quiero volverme parte de esta silla de forma permanente —gruñó Scotty mientras el piloto le sonreía.

—Por supuesto, señor Scott.

El escocés le dio una palmadita amistosa a Uhura cuando pasó por su lado, agradeciéndole su apoyo en el enfrentamiento verbal con el Comodoro. Cuando se subió al turboascensor, Scotty se encontró con la duda de que era lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Estaba cansado de su posición como Capitán ya, y aún no era tiempo de que el Capitán ni el señor Spock regresasen, creía. Pero quizás no le haría daño ir a preguntarle una vez más al Doctor McCoy.

Se equivocó con eso. Si le hizo daño.

—¡Auch! ¡Doctor! ¿Por qué me golpeó? —preguntó el ingeniero sobándose la cabeza mientras el médico le asesinaba con la mirada. La enfermera acababa de salir del despacho del Jefe Médico, mirando con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza a los dos hombres, luego de que Scotty llegase diciendo en voz alta que no aguantaba más, y que cuantas horas faltaban para que el "_asunto_" terminase.

—Eres un descuidado, Scott, ¿sabes lo que me ha costado que Chapel no se entere? Desde que regresó anda más avispada que nunca. No sé qué habrá visto en Espacio Profundo —gruñó el médico cruzándose de brazos luego de dejar el PADD sobre el escritorio con el que había golpeado al jefe de ingenieros—. El "_asunto_" es privado, como bien sabes. Y Chapel es algo chismosa.

—Lo siento, joder ¿pero cómo se supone que yo iba a saberlo? —se quejó casi con un puchero el escocés, mientras estiraba sus brazos— Entonces ¿cuánto sangriento tiempo les faltan?

—48 horas, aproximadamente…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Dos días? Noo —gimió Scotty mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del médico—. Este trabajo es taaan aburrido, no sé cómo el capitán lo soporta. Y ese bastardo de Archer… no sé si es el hijo, nieto, sobrino o qué del Almirante, pero estoy seguro de que me odia por _Porthos_. Ese Beagle va a acosarme por siempre… si pudiese traerlo de regreso lo haría.

Apoyado en una de las camillas, Bones sintió como se ablandaba un poco ante la imagen derrotada del ingeniero. No era la primera vez que Porthos salía en sus quejas; aunque Scotty no se mostraba como un fanático de las mascotas, si se sentía culpable por la pérdida del perro. McCoy jamás había escuchado la historia completa, pero tampoco le apetecía tanto como para pedirla.

—48 horas se pasarán rápido —le objetó el doctor, en un consuelo racional, mientras el escocés se volteaba a mirarlo con la nuca apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Ambos se miraron profundamente por largo rato antes de que fuese McCoy quien desviase la mirada—. No me mires así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó con inocencia el jefe de ingenieros.

McCoy como única respuesta se puso de pie y caminó con seguridad hacia la puerta de su oficina, sintiendo como lo ojos de Scott le seguían a cada paso. El sonido zumbante de la puerta se escuchó y el escocés no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando el médico indicó a otro de los oficiales médicos que daba tu turno por terminado, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Así que tu turno terminó justo ahora? Que coincidencia tan agradable —ronroneó el hombre, mientras McCoy le ignoraba sin mirarle.

—Una mera coincidencia. Tu presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver.

—Por supuesto. Porque no hay forma que al Doctor lo ponga caliente el pensar que en la habitación de Spock sus dos mejores amigos se encuentran en estos momentos perdidos en uno de los rituales más antiguos del universo. Imposible que tus pensamientos se vayan a esa dirección, ¿no? —Preguntó Scott mientras se paraba a la espalda del más alto, quien se quedó quieto de golpe—; porque no es raro como el demonio tener que entrar a dejarles comidas y vitaminas con los ojos vendados cada mañana, conmigo esperándote afuera. No me vengas con mentiras sangrientas, Leonard, que probablemente estos días yo soy el que mejor te entiende.

Scott prácticamente no notó cuando fue empujado contra la pared, mientras un alterado Doctor McCoy le miraba con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los dientes. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y sus manos sujetaban las muñecas del ingeniero; y él mentiría si dijese que esa reacción no le gustaba. Si había algo que Leonard jamás había sido era salvaje, al menos no hasta que avergonzado Spock había informado que necesitaría de la ayuda de ambos en el proceso que él y su _T'hy'la_ vivirían. El desconocido "_Pon Farr"_, por el que McCoy había gritado y Scott había perdido el habla al saber lo que esas dos palabras significaba.

Y allí estaban, tres días después del encierro absoluto del Capitán y el Primer Oficial, ambos con las hormonas alteradas por el solo pensamiento de lo que sus amigos estarían haciendo juntos en ese preciso momento, ante la ignorancia de toda la nave, excepto ellos dos.

El jefe de ingenieros no podría negar sin mentir el que alguna vez hubiese pensado en el atractivo jefe de médicos. Su personalidad siempre le había atraído desde que le conoció, solía disfrutar el ver sus ojos brillar cuando algo de lo que él decía le causaba gracia, aun cuando el orgullo del doctor le impidiese reír abiertamente de una de sus bromas. Scotty había aprendido a leerle a la distancia y ya no le molestaba estar obligado a esas visitas frecuentes a la enfermería luego de un accidente doméstico en Ingeniería. No es que se hiriese apropósito (no era tan desquiciado), pero cuando sucedía el saber que tendría las legendarias manos del doctor dispuestas a sanarle le calentaba el corazón.

Estar a diez centímetros de su boca inevitablemente le hizo comenzar a soñar con un beso que el médico, a pesar de su obvia alteración, no parecía dispuesto a entregarle. Así que fue él mismo quien tuvo que moverse para conseguirlo, sin importarle nada.

Leonard pareció sorprendido por un momento por la acción de Scott, pero luego del primer momento él mismo se presionó más contra el cuerpo del ingeniero. Se besaban con la necesidad de dos personas que llevan mucho tiempo sin probar ninguna boca ajena, y, sobre todo, con la necesidad de alguien que ha deseado ese beso desde mucho antes de siquiera saberlo conscientemente.

Las manos de Scotty se apoyaron en la cintura del doctor mientras le empezaba a empujar sin demasiada fuerza hacia una de las camillas. Leonard sabía que debía rechazarlo (¿tener sexo en la enfermería? ¡Eso era bajo!), pero el olor a sexo de la habitación de Spock aún seguía en su nariz, a pesar de que hace horas que había entrado a dejar la comida para Jim. El médico no sabía aún cómo había soportado no lanzarse sobre Scotty en el mismo momento en que el ingeniero le quitó la venda de los ojos. Estaba tan sobrepasado por su necesidad que había huido prácticamente corriendo.

Había pasado todo el día maldiciendo al jodido elfo y a Jim, por forzarle a ayudarles con eso. Todo el día pensando en Montgomery, y como sus ojos le miraban con deseo desde hace meses, mucho antes de todo el asunto del Pon Farr vulcano. McCoy era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que las hormonas en el aire de la habitación de Spock no podían crearle sentimientos, pero aun así se había mostrado reacio a seguir lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Se había detenido. Había querido que Scott decidiese irse… pero, por el contrario, el maldito ingeniero se había lanzado hacia él sin ninguna clase de dudas.

—Condenado escocés —gruñó el americano mientras caía de espaldas sobre una de sus camillas, mientras la risa contagiosa del más bajo repercutía en los muros de la consulta, llenando de una sensación cálida su abdomen.

—No eres el primero que me llama así, mi Doctor —medio ronroneó Scotty mientras sonreía ampliamente con sus ojos brillando antes de inclinarse hacia los labios entreabiertos de Leonard quien se aferró con fuerza a su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia él.

—Pero soy el primero que te lo dice apunto de follar contigo sobre una camilla —gruñó el médico, ganándose otra risa de su amante.

—Aye, aye. En eso tienes razón.

* * *

Scott se estaba pasando la camisa roja por la cabeza cuando un mordisco a su nalga le sobresaltó, haciéndole ponerse de pie de un salto —¡Santa mierda! Me asustaste, Leonard. Pensé que dormías.

—Imposible, con todo el ruido que haces al vestirte —gruñó el médico dejando cae su cabeza nuevamente a su almohada mirando al techo—. Tu último día como Capitán. Espero que lo aproveches mejor que los últimos dos.

Una sonrisa cada vez más brillante se posó en los labios del ingeniero, mientras este se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la boca del otro hombre que seguía desnudo sobre su cama. Ambos estaban en la habitación del Jefe Médico, aunque no era algo determinado, ya que la noche anterior habían dormido en el camarote de Scott. Juntos.

—¿Crees que aproveché mal las últimas 48 horas?

McCoy al comienzo puso una mueca de indiferencia, pero luego sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros —No dije que los mal aprovecharas, pero no fuiste un buen capitán al dejarle casi todo el trabajo a Sulu mientras me obligabas a hacer abandono de mis deberes.

—Bah, a Sulu le gusta ser capitán… y tú ¿te arrepientes? —preguntó Scotty besando el cuello del médico, pero este solo le manoteó para que se alejase.

—No, pero si alguno de los médicos inútiles han hecho algo a mi bahía médica, tú serás el responsable directo —le amenazó mientras el ingeniero se ponía de pie con una sonrisa tan luminosa que era imposible que el resto de los tripulantes no notasen que estaba recién follado. McCoy tuvo que desviar la mirada para que el otro hombre no notase que de pronto sentía algo de calor en la cara.

—Aye, aye. Diles al Comandante y al Capitán que no se apresuren hoy, que tomaré mis responsabilidades en serio —le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del camarote cuando la voz de su amante le detuvo, haciendo que le mirase con curiosidad.

—Por cierto, de nada —indicó crípticamente Leonard dándole la espalda.

Scott frunció el ceño mirando la espalda fuerte del hombre antes de encogerse de hombros ¿se referiría al sexo? —¿Gracias? —al no recibir respuesta simplemente sonrió— nos vemos después, Leo.

Tal como McCoy había podido predecir, todos los tripulantes notaban que el Teniente Comandante Scott estaba exultante ese día, tal como el anterior. No era un secreto que el Jefe de Ingenieros parecía odiar el ser Capitán Interino, por lo que hubo muchas murmuraciones sobre su buen humor en los pasillos y en el Puente, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera el aviso de Uhura de que el Comodoro Archer deseaba hablar con él consiguió quitar la mirada chispeante de los ojos del escocés.

—Comodoro Archer, que placer oír su voz. Por favor indíqueme en qué puedo ayudarle… aprovecho de indicarle que el Capitán Kirk ya se siente un poco mejor, así que muy seguramente el día de mañana pueda comunicarse directamente con él…

—_Me alegro de que el Capitán Kirk se encuentre mejor de salud, Teniente Comandante Scott, dele mis saludos_ —indicó con voz sorprendentemente calmada el Comodoro, para sorpresa del Ingeniero que miró a los otros oficiales del Puente con extrañeza—; _por el momento no hay misiones urgentes, pero quería agradecerle personalmente por su detalle al enviar a mi querido tío y a mi esos preciosos regalos. Mi tío le manda a indicar que le perdona por su falta de juicio con el pobre Porthos, pero que comprende que gracias a él hoy tenemos acceso a su maravillosa fórmula Trans-Warp con la que ahora la vida del universo es mucho más sencilla. Agradece que le haya regalado esa preciosa Beagle, Aramis, tanto como yo agradezco a Athos. Fue un detalle innecesario, pero que agradezco enormemente. Gracias, señor Scott_.

El silencio en el Puente de la Enterprise era el más absoluto de todos. El escocés estaba completamente descolocado, pero cuando vio entrar por la puerta al Doctor McCoy con tranquilidad absoluta y un Beagle en los brazos todo pareció aclararse en su mente, sonriendo ampliamente.

«_Gracias_» le dijo con la mirada, totalmente de corazón esta vez, mientras el médico solo inclinaba la mirada un momento antes de sonreír.

—No es necesario que me agradezca, Comodoro, ni usted ni su tío. Por años Porthos me ha perseguido en sueños, así que si puedo apagar un poco el dolor que su pérdida les provocó, será genial hacerlo.

Se sentía un poco incómodo hablando de eso en el Puente delante de todos los tripulantes, pero luego pensó que desde ahora ya no tenía que avergonzarse de lo que había pasado, así que solo se encogió de hombros mentalmente mientras sonreía.

—_De todas formas Porthos era un perro muy viejo ya. Tuvo una vida larga y plena, así que no se preocupe más por ello, Señor Scott. Espero que todo le vaya bien a usted y a la Enterprise, por favor solicítele al Capitán Kirk que se comunique con el Puerto Espacial más cercano que tengan una vez que la Enterprise haya terminado su misión de suplementos a la Colonia._

—Por supuesto, Comodoro, tenga un buen día.

Cuando la comunicación fue cortada, el Ingeniero bufó como si hubiese corrido una maratón, desmadejándose sobre la Silla de Mando ante la mirada divertida de todos los oficiales del Puente. Esa probablemente había sido la conversación más estresante que jamás hubiese tenido… junto con aquella que había terminado en su renuncia frente a Jim antes del evento de Khan.

—De nada —dijo una vez más McCoy mientras dejaba sobre las piernas del escocés al pequeño cachorro de Beagle, que se apresuró a mover la cola de forma juguetona hacia el hombre sentado, que solo puso sonreír de medio lado con una ceja alzada. Tenía un collar en el cuello y cuando lo leyó no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, negando con la cabeza—. Me pareció apropiado —se defendió el médico.

El pequeño D'Artagnan se ganó de golpe la simpatía de todos los oficiales del Puente, especialmente de las mujeres y, sorprendentemente, Sulu, quien de inmediato comenzó a jugar con él obligando a Chekov a tocarlo, aunque el ruso rápidamente comenzó a estornudar por una reacción alérgica, provocando que McCoy casi lo arrastrase hacia la enfermería por el turboascensor.

Scotty no se perdió la última mirada que le dio el médico antes de que las puertas del aparato se cerrase, sintiendo como algo cálido se extendía por su pecho. Él siempre se había encontrado un gran amante de las mujeres, a pesar de jamás sentirse enamorado de ninguna, pero ahora simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, agradeciendo por esta vez que en su trabajo como Capitán no tuviese mucho que hacer mientras se movían tranquilamente por el espacio, permitiéndole pensar en cómo sería su vida ahora que no quería fuera de ella ni una hora al Doctor McCoy. Mucho menos 48.

D'Artagnan se había acomodado recién para dormir en sus rodillas cuando el ascensor se abrió, dejando ver como entraba un perfectamente compuesto Comandante Spock, sin ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar para sorpresa del Ingeniero, mientras todos los Oficiales se apresuraban a saludarlo, felices de que hubiese retornado su salud, esperando que hubiese descansado.

«_Si ellos supieran_» pensó con una sonrisa Scott mientras rascaba tras las orejas de su beagle dormido, viendo como el vulcano caminaba hacia él. Su rostro no parecía avergonzado, pero algo tenían sus ojos que le hizo saber a Scotty que no estaba tan compuesto como quería aparentar. Iba a comentar algo, pero el otro pelinegro se adelantó, apuntando con un dedo hacia el pequeño ser que dormía.

—¿Y ese animal, señor Scott?

—Mi nuevo beagle, Comandante. Un regalo del Doctor McCoy, al parecer —sonrió ampliamente mientras una de las cejas del otro hombre se elevaba.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, casi retándose mutuamente a hacer un comentario inapropiado, pero finalmente Spock solo asintió lentamente, cruzando las manos tras su espalda mientras se erguía aún más de ser posible.

—Queda relevado, señor Scott. Puede volver a Ingeniería o esperar al próximo turno para retomar sus labores.

—Oh, infiernos sangrientos, no sabe cómo esperaba que pudiese decir eso pronto —gimió el escocés poniéndose de pie de un salto, con el cachorro en sus brazos—, creo que iré a dejar a D'Artagnan a mi camarote y luego volveré a Ingeniería. Mis muchachos seguro me extrañan.

—Por supuesto, señor Scott —aceptó el vulcano viendo como el otro hombre caminaba hacia el turboascensor—, y recuerde que tiene 48 horas para enviar la solicitud de mascota —agregó.

Scotty solo se detuvo un segundo ante eso, antes de sonreír ampliamente y girar a mirarle mientras la puerta se abría —El 48 es un número que no olvidaré.

—Te equivocas, Scotty, el número que no hay que olvidar es el 42 —indicó una voz desde el ascensor, provocando que todos se girasen para ver cómo salía un compuesto Capitán Kirk.

Su cabello rubio brillaba al igual que sus ojos, y aparte de un ligero tono rojizo en el borde de sus ojos, probablemente por falta de sueño, todo parecía bien en él. El ingeniero parecía más sorprendido de verle a él que a Spock, pero la palmadita amistosa del Capitán junto con su sonrisa tranquilizadora, le calmaron.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Jimbo —le guiñó un ojo el escocés.

— ¿El 42, Capitán? —preguntó Spock por su parte, mientras se acercaba hacia su superior que saludó a todo el mundo en el Puente con la mano, mientras le hacía cariño a la cabeza del Beagle en brazos de Scotty.

—¡Claro! Es la respuesta a todo —sonrió ampliamente para luego fruncir un poco el ceño sin dejar de sonreír— ¿La respuesta a la Vida, el Universo y Todo lo Demás? ¿_El Diario del Viajero Intergaláctico_? ¿Ni tú, Scotty? ¡Pero, hombres! Les hace falta un poco de Ciencia Ficción en sus vidas —rió caminando hacia su silla.

—En vista de que casi todo lo que se llamaba "_Ciencia Ficción_" hoy en día se puede realizar, no entiendo su punto, Capitán —indicó Spock parándose a un lado de él.

Scotty les miró a la distancia y simplemente sonrió. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, era bueno saberlo. Ya se estaba volteando hacia el turboascensor cuando la voz de su Capitán le llamó, haciéndole mirar hacia la Silla. Desde allí le miraban los dos, Jim sonriendo y Spock con la mirada tranquila.

—Gracias, Scotty —Jim le elevó el pulgar, mientras el vulcano asentía levemente.

—De nada, Jim… pero por favor, que no se repita muy seguido —gimió medio en broma, medio en serio, sonriendo.

—Tranquilo, al parecer solo pasa cada siete años —rió Jim mientras Spock fruncía el ceño, inclinándose para regañarle por hablar de ello en voz alta.

El jefe de ingenieros solo rió con fuerza mientras entraba al ascensor de una vez. D'Artagnan le miraba desde sus brazos y Scotty simplemente le rascó las orejas. En el fondo no le importaba demasiado. Gracias a esa cosa vulcana, él y McCoy ahora estaban juntos, y gracias a McCoy él había solucionado una parte de su pasado que siempre le mordía el culo. De pronto todo parecía luminoso aún dentro de ese sector tan oscuro del espacio. Y el pequeño cachorro era solo otro plus más.

—De seguro le caes bien a Keenser —sonrió Scotty, ya pensando en cómo iba a agradecerle al gruñón Doctor todo lo que había hecho por él ese día. De ahí a la noche seguro se le ocurría algo.

Mientras en la enfermería Leonard estornudaba, pensando en si él también sería alérgico como el niño Pavel, sin sospechar que el motivo de su alteración era que cierto ingeniero estaba desnudándole mentalmente a la distancia. Pero a la noche se enteraría.

**FIN**

* * *

_Los amo a estos dos, aunque aún no me decido de cuál sería uke o seme. Deben ser modernos, definitivamente xD ¿no creen?_

_Esto ignora totalmente los comics de Star Trek. No los he leído, y traté de averiguar si el Beagle había aparecido (creo recordar que alguien me comentó que sí), pero no pude encontrarlo. Así que por favor, tomen solo en cuenta lo de las películas._

_No pude ver bien que edad tiene el Almirante Archer ni si tuvo hijos, así que me decidí porque el Comodoro Archer fuese el sobrino, y así no es tan grave una equivocación, ahahaha xD_

_El Pon Farr vulcano es algo muy complejo y la verdad no sé si yo lo tocaré alguna vez. Hay un fic hermoso de mi querida FantasmaAlineal ("__**Fuera de Toda Lógica**__" fanfiction puntonet / _s/6682978/1/Fuera-de-toda-l%C3%B3gica) _y ella sabe mucho más del tema, así que la dejo a ella para que vean de que se trata. Yo solo aproveché la idea de esa situación para saber cómo se manejaría la nave en caso de que eso ocurriese abordo. Como amigo de ambos, probablemente McCoy sería el designado para ayudarlos, monitoreando remotamente sus condiciones físicas durante todos los días que dure (5 días aproximadamente) y dejando alimentos, y vitaminas para Jim… para que no se desmaye en medio del asunto, ahaha xD. Y Scotty, como segundo mejor amigo y tercero en la línea de mando, naturalmente debía saber también. Y ambos terminan cayendo en sus propios sentimientos ocultos al saber y sentir a la distancia el desenfreno de los otros dos._

_Me gustó mucho escribirlo, especialmente porque amo a Scotty y a McCoy, como dije arriba. Son de mis personajes favoritos (yo diría que los amo más que a Spock y a Jim, individualmente. El Spirk es mi OTP), así que si les gusta un poquito me harán muy feliz con un comentario! ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
